The Right Thing
by baby babushka
Summary: Total opposites thrown together, and fate decides that they must work together to survive, and neither is happy about it, but both will say otherwise in the end. Relyo pairing, humor, angst, smoochy smoochy times. (Stormpilot and TFA parallels) Possible lemon or smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written a fic in, like, 3…4 years? Still rusty, but this has been in the works in my head for some time now and I wanted to get it out before I explode. Enjoy!**

Sparks flew as contrasting blades of energy clashed in a flurry of adrenalin. A dark figure lunged, a stark silhouette against the metal of the First Order hangar. Kylo Ren was enraged, not an uncommon occurrence. The fresh new scar across his face burned in proximity of the clashing of blades. He had the upper hand against the desert scavenger, who had grown in her talents considerably since their last meeting.

Red and blue flashed across their faces in a volley of strikes against each other, each block and interaction more frantic than the last. He roared as he attacked, and she dodged with little effort.

"Desert whore!" he screamed, striking her blue blade, slightly singing the shoulder off her new vest. He hated it, he hated how much she fascinated him. Since Starkiller Base, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. A connection from him to her, as if his life depended on it. He din't want to depend on her, but he did. He hated her calm face, hated the way her hips swayed as they fought, he hated _her_.

She blocked him, sending back a couple steps, dark locks sticking to his cheek and forehead.

"Not much coming from a traitor and a coward!" she retorted with a smirk, holding up the lightsaber of a Jedi turned Sith long dead. _His lightsaber_ , Kylo thought. _My lightsaber_.

Before another round of dueling could start, the walls of the hangar shook, and the equipment around them rattled with a low boom. Confusion touched their faces, as they realized the Finalizer was beginning its violent descent down to the planet below.

The alarm sounded, a mechanical wailing piercing the electric air.

The ship began to tip to one side, forcing both to grip onto anything to avoid the perilous vacuum of space. crates and tools plummeted through the opening, falling almost gracefully away from the ship.

Rey was succeeding much more than Ren in her efforts, making her may slowly across the hangar to a TIE fighter, holding onto the sparse gratings in the obsidian floor.

"This is your fault!" he roared! "If you hadn't sabotaged my ship, we wouldn't-"

Another explosion halted the words in his throat, jolting him away from his handhold. Looking away from her, his eyes widened. He was beginning to slip towards the open airlock. This was it, the end. A pitiful death, he thought. _What a shame._ Suddenly, a hand grabbed his. Shocked, he turned to see Rey halting his fall, one hand on his wrist, one on a nearby grate.

"Come on!" she yelled, with her slight accent, arms shaking slightly from the strain. "Don't make me do all the work!"

Understanding her, he reached up and grabbed her arm with his other hand, pulling himself up to hold onto the grate.

"So what now?" he asked, extremely confused, feeling more and more like a lost child with every second.

"We get in that TIE fighter and get off this thing," she said with a gleam in her eye, gesturing toward the ship behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in puzzlement. "We…we're enemies. Why would you help me?"

"Be-because it's the right thing to do," she said looking him straight in the eye. For a moment, he believed her. those hazel eyes, cheeks flushed from battle, it was a sight he was never expecting to find beautiful.

"You need a pilot," he said, attempting to regain his composure and unmask her true intensions.

"No I don't!" she laughed, tossing her head back with a grin. She finished with a smirk,"I just need a prisoner."

Ren's faint smile faded as he too chuckled. Wordlessly, they made their way to the TIE fighter that was barely hanging on to its docking mechanism. More and more crates and equipment flew past them, and they had to dodge and flatten against the floor to escape a hit. A stray stormtrooper went flying past as the alarm blared even louder than before.

They ignore the loss of life and kept going, and were finally within reach of the TIE fighter. They stood on its side and boarded the small vessel. Rey took the pilot's position, and Ren took the gunner seat. They strapped in, the belts and hooks digging into their sides.

As Rey began to start up the engines, they were silent amongst the chaos. A hangar door flew open, and a familiar ginger haired general appeared, holding onto the frame of the door. His face turned from its constant slight scowl into full on rage. The stormtroopers that companied him opened fire on the fighter as Rey struggled to release it from the dock.

"You okay back there?" She asked above the noise, turning her head slightly behind her.

"Couldn't be better," he said sarcastically. Finally, the engines roared with a screech and they were free. Blasts flew past them as she maneuvered towards the open hangar. As they left the ship, Kylo smirked as he saw the face of Hux, and slowly lifted a middle finger and waved goodbye. _Why was he happy? He was a prisoner of war._

In silence, they made their way through empty space. Rey recognized the planet below, Jakku.

"We were orbiting Jakku?" she asked her prisoner. He did not respond. "We were in a different system when I boarded, you must have jumped to hyperspace without me realizing it."

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Rey sat holding the joysticks, frozen. Had he just said that?

"Thanks for helping me," he said even quieter, looking at his trembling hands.

"You're welcome," she replied tenderly, slightly confused but also honored. The man most feared in the galaxy just _thanked_ her.

Breaking the silence, a beeping noise arose, and something was wrong.

"Take that back, I haven't saved you yet," she said over the noises.

They were crashing.


	2. Chapter 2

When the dull ache of unconsciousness began to ebb away, Ren realized something was wrong. A sharp pain in his leg, a bleeding, stinging wound. And something else, fainter, more annoying than painful. Groggily, he opened is eyes to see a blindingly blue sky, and Rey above him, poking him in the stomach with a broken tube. Squinting, he raised a gloved hand to shield his eyes.

"Dammit," he heard Rey mumble as she walked out of sight. "Was slightly hoping you were dead."

"Sorry about that," he grumbled, his throat dry. Slowly, he sat up, and was amazed by the emptiness. As far as the eye could see, dunes of sand, and behind him, the wrecked TIE fighter. As his senses returned, the dry heat inched further through him. Standing up, he realized his leg had been cut open quite gruesomely, but not bleeding as much as he thought it would. Frantically, he covered it up with his tunic, and made his way over to Rey, who was rummaging through the broken hull of the fighter.

"Hold this," she said, throwing a large black bag in his direction, which hit him in the chest and knocked the air from his lungs. "We're gonna need these supplies if we want to survive."

She turned around, hair slightly in her face, holding an identical black bag. She strapped it onto her back, which seemed small in comparison to the stiff mass of supplies. She had ditched her overskirt and vest, only in a tank top and capris. She looked almost happy.

"So where are we going?" he asked, also donning the backpack. She gave him a look of confusion, almost shock. He mirrored her expression, concerned. "What?" he snapped.

"Are you really going to wear that?" she asked stubbornly.

"I don't have anything else," he replied. "And how is that even relevant to our survival?"

"We're on Jakku," she said. "Hot as hell, and you're wearing at least five layers of _black_."

"Oh," he realized. He looked down at himself, clad in black robes, which were already stifling him. He took off the backpack and shed four of his layers, until he was left with his pants, boots, and a black tank top. Rey saw the scars peeking from the edges, and pitied him. She always pitied him, so lost in darkness, and hurting because of it.

"There. Happy now?" he said, exasperated. She nodded, and he put on the backpack once again. 'Which way?" he asked, beginning to head in a random direction.

"This way, you idiot," she said, her smile audible, as she walked in the opposite direction, donning a pair of solar shields on the bridge of her nose. He turned and caught up to her, silent as they began their journey to safety.

"So where are we heading?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence after a while.

"My place," she replies, trudging through the sand as he followed.

"Your place? How did we end up so close?"

"Jakku has an uneven gravitational field. It was always like that, but after the battle, and all the destroyers crashed, they were pulled to the equator, where the gravity is its strongest. With the added mass, the gravity became more uneven, so now if you crash, 90% of the time, it's near the equator. Also, I spotted a destroyer that is close to my home."

"Interesting," he replied. "None of the navigational charts said anything about that."

"Only the locals know about it, and we prefer to keep it a secret, since so much income comes from scrap, its good to know where things will crash."

There continued on in the blazing sun, dune after dune. They were both exhausted, and decided to take a break on the slightly cooler side of one particularly large dune. Eating the bland rations, and drinking lukewarm water, they sat in silence. Kylo was relieved to be sitting, resting his gashed leg, the evidence still ticket away by his pant leg.

"Why here?" he asked curiously, trying to ignore the pain. "Why would you choose to live on this dustball?"

"Aren't you a chatterbox," she mumbled. Speaking up, she continued. "I…didn't have a say in it."

They both fell silent, trying not to look at each other. Rey's face became drawn with concern as she thought.

"You haven't tried to kill me. Why?"

He turned towards her, looking for an answer. It finally came to him as he said,"Because you helped me. You saved my life, and I am in your debt." He looked away as he finished.

Rey stopped mid-chew, stunned at the confession.

"You're welcome," she replied quietly, her voice piercing the still, hot air. "We should keep moving."

He stood up, and groaned in pain, clutching his leg. Immediately, Rey came to his aid.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing," he lied. After she gave him a stern look, he gave in," My legs, got cut during the crash."

She helped him sit down and rummaged through her pack, and pulled out the first aid kit.

"I need to disinfect it. This will hurt," she said, and his eyes widened slightly. He nodded, holding his breath. _I should not be afraid of pain_ , he thought. _A Knight of Ren should embrace the pain, embrace the darkness._ He hissed as she cleaned the wound.

"Why didn't she tell me about this sooner?" she asked, clearly upset, eyes filled with hurt. His heart clenched at the sight. "You could get an infection!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I…I didn't want to worry you."

She drew back, shocked and confused. Since _when_ did a monster care about her? Since _when_ did he want her not to worry? _Since always_ , she heard in her mind. _Did he hear her?_

"Did you say that?" she demanded.

"Say what?" His eyes were genuine. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. But she wanted more. She wanted to hear his thoughts, as if it sustained her. She stood after dressing the wound and helped him stand.

As they walked through the sand, her mind began to wander. _Why did this monster care? Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance? And what is this feeling that I need him. I shouldn't need him._

Her eyes widened has she realized… _I do_.

 **(A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! Ha ha, I'm having way too much fun with this. Please review!)**


End file.
